Promises
by Lost Spook
Summary: Sometimes Sheila's the only one who can save Hank from himself. And she's not going home without him...


**NB.** This was originally written for Scribbler from a NYR prompt on Yuletide, but I posted too quickly, so there were some clumsy errors I couldn't change, plus I wanted to do the flipside of this (which I will now it's on here). Otherwise, I wouldn't transfer it over.

***

He had that set look on his face as he pressed back against the great door, keeping it shut against the enemy. She noticed it as she fell back behind the rest, pushing Bobby on through the portal, before he refused to leave Uni and the whole thing closed up on them.

Her eyes widened; she understood instantly. What was it Dungeon Master had said? Something about a sacrifice. And if he let go, their skeletal pursuers would get the jewel for sure and that'd be the end of their chance to get home. She moved back towards him.

He saw, but only nodded towards Bobby before she could say anything. She coloured furiously, since he knew that she had to stay with her young brother. That was underhand.

"Hurry," he gasped and she saw the determination in his eyes. He'd get them home if it killed him. And it _would_. Not today, maybe, but next time he ran into this world's monsters and nightmares alone.

She took a deep breath, knowing that she had to make her move now or it would be too late – too late for home, Bobby, Hank, everything. The others were hesitating now, Diana leading the way back, her voice lost in rushing wind that swirled around the portal, as she shouted, wondering what was wrong.

So Sheila closed her eyes to the sight and sound of the funfair. Home. It drew her, even though she wasn't looking, but she'd made up her mind almost the moment she saw his face, because the price of entry for this ride was way, way too steep.

Eric was going to kill her for this, she thought. She brought her foot down on the Jewel of Istra with all the strength she possessed and shattered the gem that was creating their gateway home and drawing the skeletal creatures after them.

The world flashed white and she caught her breath, realising that she might have done something that was even more foolish than the sacrifice he was attempting.

*

Bobby was clutching at her, freckles standing out on his face as he remained fiercely determined not to cry, she saw as she opened her eyes again, relieved to find that she was still here. "Sheila!"

She sat up and put her arms around her little brother. "It's okay, Bobby. It's okay. I'm all right."

"What were you thinking? No, don't tell me – you weren't!" demanded Eric, although Diana hastily pulled him away by the ear. She heard her friend telling him to leave her be until she was well enough to be yelled at. She couldn't see where Presto had got to.

As Bobby released her and ran to Uni, shouting out that she was okay, she looked over at the one person still remaining.

He moved over to sit beside her, still holding onto his bow. Then he rounded on her in frustration. "That was the dumbest thing I've ever seen. You should be safe home now."

She raised her chin. "Not like that. We all go back together. Promise me, okay?"

He still frowned.

"I don't want to have to do something else that stupid," she said and gave him an impish smile, her green-blue eyes bright as she met his gaze. "Come on, you can't really be mad at me for not leaving you here all by yourself, can you? That has to be dumber than what I did."

He fought it, but he had to smile back. "Okay, you've got me," he said. "I promise."

It was better than a kiss.

*

"Why d'you do it?" Presto asked her later.

She thought about her answer. If the others hadn't understood, she wasn't about to enlighten them. "Do you remember what Dungeon Master said?"

"Yeah, something about us getting home but only at great cost -."

"And one of us must make a sacrifice."

The magician pushed his glasses back into place. "Yeah, but he always says stuff like that and nothing happened anyway. We were all nearly there this time."

"I'm sorry, Presto," she said, keeping her tone quiet, "but he's always right, isn't he? _Always_."

"Yeah, but I still don't get it-."

She moved away from the younger boy. "So something terrible would have happened. I had to stop it."

Presto wrinkled his nose. "I'm still not sure that made sense."

"We'll find another way," she said. "I promise."

They would, she told herself, and at least she knew now that it wouldn't involve any dumb plan that left one of them stranded here. Some dumb ranger, for instance, who thought it'd be okay if they all turned up back home without him. Right, yeah, cos nobody'd ask questions about what had happened to him. Worse, they'd keep asking _her_ questions about where he was and break her heart every time she couldn't tell them.

Yeah, some really dumb plan like that.

She shivered, because if she hadn't turned round, she might be lying to concerned adults right now: Where is he?

_I don't know. We left him at the theme park. He was okay last time I saw him. (You know, if you don't worry about the hundreds of angry, armed skeleton warriors who were about to burst through the door…)_

And she was useless at lying. She'd end up telling them and they'd think she'd gone completely crazy. She wiped away tears.

Sheila breathed out in relief and followed Presto back to the circle around the camp fire. She sat next to Hank and leant her head against his shoulder. She trusted him to get them home, but every once in a while he came up with a spectacularly bad idea and, in her opinion, that last one had been right up there with the worst of them.

She smiled to herself, trying to hide it, because the rest were glum, depressed at losing the chance to get home again. She put her hand to her mouth, still fighting the desire to giggle, because for the first time she was truly glad to be in the Realm.

He turned his head towards her.

Presto was trying yet again to conjure up a blanket. Eric was busy telling the magician that he tried this every night and he should know by now it wasn't safe, while the other two were watching to see what would emerge from the hat, knowing it could be anything from a watering can to an angry Orc.

She felt him slip his hand into hers and he said, under his breath, "Thanks. I owe you."

This time, she didn't bother to hide the smile.


End file.
